The asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) technology is a flexible form of transmission which allows any type of service traffic, voice, video or data, to be multiplexed together on to a common means of transmission. In order for this to be realised, the service traffic must first be adapted typically into 53 byte cells comprising 5 byte headers and 48 byte payloads such that the original traffic can be reconstituted at the far end of an ATM network. This form of adaptation is performed in the ATM adaptation layer (AAL).
A discussion of ATM adaptation of narrow band traffic is given in specification No GB-A-2,290,433 (EP 9411944) which describes a system and method in which an adaptive virtual junctor is used to adapt an ATM switch to perform a narrow band .e.g. 64 kb/s, switching function whereby to carry narrow band services on a broadband network
As telecommunications networks increase in complexity and carry increasing volumes of traffic, the current procedures for setting up connections between subscribers are limiting the performance of these networks. In particular, congestion may be caused by attempting to connect to a subscriber who is already busy, or by attempting to choose a route through an already congested part of the network. Thus equipment and resources can be wasted in attempts to set up calls which cannot be completed. A further problem is that of scalability. As the network expands to accommodate increased traffic and a larger number of subscribers, there is an increasing need to facilitate integration of new equipment into an existing network without simply increasing the congestion problem.